Seirei
There are 16 different types of seirei , and up to seven of one type can be recruited. These speirei can be summoned during battle to perform combos, and some spirits must be recruited in order to proceed through certain dungeons. In order to recruit seirei, the player must speak with each spirit symbol, and fulfill their demands. The requirements for recruiting new spirits become tougher to meet as the game progresses. Some seirei have special additional requirements, making it difficult to recruit all of the seirei available in the game. One spirit of the element the player chooses for the main character at the beginning of the game will appear in the first half of the game. The requirement to recruit that spirit is one green Gummi Frog, regardless of the type of seirei. As a result, the seventh spirit of the player's original element will not appear. In the Remittsu Palace, several spirits can be recruited by chasing Dodo towards the Love Ambassdors. No items are required to recruit the spirits in this scenario, but the room with the Dodo cannot be entered unless the player has at least one spirit of the kind depicted on the room's door. Seirei Types ;Lux :The spirit of light appears in dungeons and inns, where the player must remain at the appearance points for about 40 seconds in order to recruit the spirit. Though no special item is required to recruit Lux, the spirit despises Nirva, the spirit of darkness, and Lux encountered later on in the game will refuse to join if a certain number of Nirva have already been recruited. The Lux in the secret dungeon only available to players bearing the light element will join only if one Nirva has been recruited. ;Nirva :The spirit of darkness must be recruited by beating them in battle. The spirit's symbol (a human skull) will not appear unless the player has caught a certain number of Gummi Frogs, and the minimum requirement for recruiting the Nirva in the deepest part of the secret dungeon of darkness is to catch over 1000 Gummi Frogs. The dungeon cannot be entered if the player possesses the light element. ;Wish :The spirit of love has no item requirements to recruit, but catching over a certain number of Gummi Frogs causes them to disappear. This requirement becomes harder to meet for Wish encountered towards the end of the game, and the final one cannot be recruited if the player has bought a Gummi Frog at the store. 4 of these spirits join during specific events, and skipping the event or making a wrong choice during the event will cause the spirit to disappear forever. The spirit's symbol is a heart sign. ;Toast :The only requirement for recruiting the spirit of fire is to pay them a certain number of Mirori silver coins. However, the spirit in Zundoko Hole will disappear if the player calls the other dwarves to continue digging. The spirit's symbol is a candle. ;Humming :The spirit of sound is recruited by paying a certain number of Harmonic gold coins. Having a certain classmate on the team, along with the small ocarina item will lower the amount of coins demanded. The spirit's symbol is a musical note. ;Air :The spirit of wind is recruited by paying a certain number of Rasimov gold coins. However, the final spirit must be recruited in a special way. The spirit's symbol is a feather. ;Slash :The blade spirit is recruited by paying a certain number of Camti gold coins. The player must dispose of all Gummi Frogs before paying the spirit to join, but one character will retrieve all of the Gummis afterwards. The spirit's symbol is a sword. ;Powder :The spirit of beauty is prideful, and will only join when paid a certain number of Ganick gold coins and if the player has below a certain number of Gummi Worms in their inventory. If the player catches more than a certain number of Gummi Worms while a beauty spirit is on the team will cause the spirit to demand that all of the worms be thrown away. Ignoring this demand will cause one beauty spirit to leave the team. The spirit's symbol is a mirror. ;Flow :The spirit of water is difficult to find, and will join when paid a certain number of Crescent silver coins. Its symbol is a puddle. ;Tesla :The spirit of thunder has a habit of saying the same word over and over again, and is recruited by paying a certain number of Helion gold coins. Its symbol is a light-bulb. ;Growl :The beast spirit is recruited by giving them a certain number of Mahina tails. Its symbol is a footprint. ;Boo :The spirit of poison is a bit mean-spirited, and is recruited by giving up a certain number of Shibina tails. Its symbol is a bottle. ;Stick :The spirit of wood is recruited by giving up a certain number of pine cones. The wood spirits encountered later in the game will only join if a certain number of pine cones have been picked up. Its symbol is a tree branch. ;Buzz :The bug spirit is recruited by giving up a certain number of yellow Gummi Worms, and can only be found using the magnifying glass item. Its symbol is a procession of small bugs. ;Clock :The ancient spirit speaks like an elderly person, and is recruited by paying a certain number of Alti silver coins. One of the spirits has a special requirement to recruit. Its symbol is a gear. ;Flint :The stone spirit is recruited by giving up a certain number of blue Gummi Frogs. However, the spirits will not appear unless the player has caught a certain number of Gummi Worms, not including worms caught with Chocolat or Kirche's special abilities. : Category:Species